For example, the drawings in Patent Literature 1 disclose a vehicle security system comprising components such as an image transmission device and a wireless communication device, and according to the description of Patent Literature 1, the image transmission device has the same function as an image transmission device commonly used in a security system for issuing an alert, in the form of an image captured by a camera, e.g., when an error has been detected, to a security center of a security company through a telephone line or the like.
Because the image transmission device of Patent Literature 1 is used in a security system, the wireless communication device of Patent Literature 1 is also used in a security system. In other words, the wireless communication device is constructed from a specialized implement for issuing an alert to a center device disclosed in, for example, the drawings of Patent Literature 1, and the costs for producing the vehicle security system comprising components such as the image transmission device and the wireless communication device therefore increase. The costs for operating the center device increase as well.